The present invention relates to displays, and in particular, to a removably mountable attachment system for receiving hooked appurtenance brackets.
In the construction of exhibit and display stands, it is a conventional practice to utilize various truss and frame structures to assist in erecting and configuring the walls that create the backdrop for a particular vendor""s defined booth space. Typically, frame and truss structures are designed so that they are readily disassemblable and collapsible for transportation to and from trade shows or other exhibitions.
Since these frame structures are collapsible and portable, nearly each component associated with these display stands must be separately detachable, including appurtenance such as shelving, and the brackets which are used to attach the appurtenances to various display frame segments. Conventional practice is to machine the surface of the frame structures with slots designed to removably receive the brackets. Consequently, in an attempt to provide numerous options in the mounting locations and configurations for appurtenances, the entire surface of each frame segment is generally slotted to accommodate hooked brackets.
This desire to provide multiple configuration options comes with obvious costs. First, only a limited number of these frame slots will actually be used to attach hooked brackets. However, since the manufacturer is incapable of knowing in advance the anticipated uses of each end user, each frame segment must be slotted so that the entire segment is hook-bracket-ready. This sort of inefficiency results in greatly increased manufacturing costs. Second, the machining of excessive slots is simply aesthetically unappealing. This can be a significant liability in the world of trade show displays where attractive eye-catching displays ultimately define success.
Consequently, there is a need for a frame attachment system which can be selectively coupled only to those segments of the framing structure where appurtenances are needed. In addition, such an attachment must be designed to reduce manufacturing costs and to increase the aesthetic appeal of the display stand.
A display has a plurality of vertical columns, with vertical frame members, a slotted C-shaped circumferential frame attachment member, and a hooked appurtenance bracket to engage with the slots of the attachment. The frame attachment member of the present invention is removably attachable to a vertical frame member for attaching shelving brackets, and brackets for other appurtenances. The frame attachment member essentially includes three portions, a bracing portion, a grasping portion, and a slot portion. The grasping portion is substantially u-shaped for attachment around a vertical frame member with the bracing portion being in perpendicular opposition to the grasping portion. The slot portion is proximate the bracing portion and includes a plurality of slots capable of receiving hooked brackets such that the insertion of a hooked bracket results in the bracket flushly resting against the vertical frame member and capturing the frame attachment member on the vertical frame member. Fastening means, such as a magnet, can be fixed to one of the inner surfaces of the grasping portion to better facilitate attachment of the grasping portion to the vertical frame member prior to receipt of the hooked bracket.
A significant feature and advantage of the present invention is that the frame attachment member is selectively and removably attachable to any vertical frame member. Consequently, multiple configuration options are made available to the end user. A frame attachment member can be utilized in only those areas where a specific configuration is desired. Furthermore, a specific vertical frame member can be targeted, with the present invention being attachable such that hooked brackets can be attached at varying angles on the targeted vertical frame member.
Another significant feature and advantage of the present invention is that it allows for more visually appealing display frame structures. The use of the selectively removable frame attachment members of the present invention eliminates the conventional need for machining unattractive slots into more vertical frame members than is needed.
A further feature and advantage of the present invention is that manufacturing costs are significantly reduced since it is no longer necessary to machine bracket slots into each vertical frame member.
Yet another feature and advantage of the present invention is that it can be constructed of thin sheet metal to reduce manufacturing costs. In addition, thinner sheet metal results in a lighter component to better facilitate portability.
A still further feature and advantage of the present invention is that it is capable of receiving commercially available hooked bracket accessories, such as those readily used in shelving.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is that attachment to the display frame structure is done without tightly clasping or grasping onto the frame. As a result, scratching and other damage to the face of the outer surface of the vertical frame member is minimized.
The following U.S. Patent Applications are being filed by the same applicant on the same day as this application and are hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/953,099, entitled xe2x80x9cSCREEN MOUNTING APPARATUSxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/953,111, entitled xe2x80x9cBOX FRAME ASSEMBLYxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/953,113, entitled xe2x80x9cMODULAR MULTI-CONFIGURABLE DISPLAY SYSTEMxe2x80x9d.